Destiny: Guns For Hire
by EvolvingExo
Summary: A story about Kinkryn and Sebastian from Destiny: The Taken Guardian
1. Chapter 1

Destiny: Guns for Hire

Previously on Destiny:

"Oryx was killed by the amazing Sebastian and Kinkryn and... Fine I'll say what really happened. I like my way better but whatever. So me and Sebastian here killed Oryx with our friends and left our taken friend Saren in there to die so here we are now, happy?" Kinkryn says staring at Sebastian mad that he had to tell the truth.

Chapter One: Finding Business

They are, of course, the mighty Kinkryn and Sebastian were living life to the fullest with pina coladas, alcohol, money and of course all the weapons you could want. Except there was still something missing something both of them needed, it was MORE MONEY.

"Sebastion," Kinkryn says, "Im Bored."

"Well everyone wants to hear Icarus's stupid story over and over again so we have no business, and no more money coming," Sebastian replies.

"Hey I know what to do!" Kinkryn yells.

"What is it." Sebastian asks " Go on an epic quest to kill an almighty villain."

"Nah been there done that stuff and man was it exhausting, it was like, Hey Kinkryn go there, do this, blah blah blah. My idea is to tell a bunch of dudes about Saren's tomb so that we can be in a sequel story," Kinkryn says doing the evil scheme gesture.

"So, we are going to break the fourth wall a lot right?" Artilia says after winning money in a staring contest with the other ghosts.

"An excellent idea if I do not say so myself good old chap." Sebastian chuckles. So out they went into the main tower center and into a group of idiotic kids.

"Hey guys did you hear about those guys that killed Oryx," Kinkryn whispers to the group " I hear he dropped some pretty great loot in his throne room and left some there"

"This isn't..."

"Shut up Artilia! It's going to be fun!" Sebastian yells at his little ghost who was having second thoughts, "The readers like evil plots that go bad!"

"So, what you too are saying is that there is some pretty awesome loot left with that taken girl?" one of the guardians says.

"Oh yeah, lots and lots of loot," Kinkryn replied doing taunt that looked like he was plotting an evil scheme. Kinkryn looked back at Sebastion and winked to give him the notice that the plan was working.

"Ok me and Lee here will go check this place out," the guardian replies.

"Are you sure about this Jack?" Lee asks frightened by Icarus's story. Jack just stares at Lee to ensure him he was certain. Kinkryn and Sebastian run back to their "secret" planning room and start laughing.

"Those two are idiots! They really think we would leave good loot there?" Sebastian says laughing uncontrollably.

"Yeah and the fact that that one guy was frightened by Icarus's dumb story is even better," Kinkryn replies. The two finally get ahold of them selves and start looking at the plan, "Okay so now we wait," Kinkryn says. Artilia looks at both of them and floats away knowing they did something evil.

"So, how is it between you and Poe Kinkryn?" Sebastian asks, a smirk on his face. Kinkryn and Poe have been going out since they killed Oryx.

"Oh, you know, the usual," Kinkryn replies.

"And by usual you mean you're in love?" Sebastian asks.

"No we make love." Kinkryn said.

"Oh so you went for it and she accepted," Sebastian says.

"Exactly" Kinkryn replies.

"What are you to up to now?" Artilia asks floating into the room with the rest of the ghosts.

"Clearing his internet history" Sebastian says pointing to Kinkryn.

"I see the plans just tell me the truth," Artilia says after scanning the room for stuff they were hiding.

"Halo ship!" Kinkryn shouts as he shoots up to his ship.

"What now Kinkryn," Halo says.

"I remembered if Poe sees my house like it is I'll die for sure, I need to get to the asteroid quick," Kinkryn says sounding worried. " Tell Corto to tell Sebastian to get me CLEANING SUPPLIES,"

Back at the tower ...

"So what you're saying is that Kinkryn needs cleaning supplies so he doesn't die. I can do that," Sebastian says staring at Corto.

"Excellent! I tell Kinkryn right away," Corto says teleporting to Kinkryn. Sebastian got Artilia to teleport him to Kinkryn's after he bought some soap and a mop.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait, but we hope you enjoy.

 _ **Chapter Two: That Waiting Feeling**_

Once Sebastian got to Kinkryn's house, he told Artilia to keep an eye on his baby so that a thrall didn't come and shoot it like the last time. He ran to Kinkryn's door and swung it open. "I'm here!" Sebastian yelled throwing the mop and soap onto the floor.

"About time! Poe is going to be here in ten minutes! If we don't hide all this crap, then she'll kill me for sure!" Kinkryn yells rapidly throwing away alcohol bottles and hiding new payments from previous jobs. Sebastian got the mop and a bucket of water from the sink and started scrubbing everything. After they finished cleaning, they awaited for Poe to come.

"When did she say she was coming?" Sebastian asked Kinkryn confused at the rush now.

"Around now. We can wait," Kinkryn says staring at the alcohol in front of him. Sebastian picked up one of Kinkryn's daggers and started twirling it in his hand, getting bored in the process. After about an hour, Kinkryn finished the alcohol bottle and looked at Sebastian. "Hey buddy, don't you think she'd be here by now?" Kinkryn says between hiccups.

"Obviously. Something must be wrong. Artilia, get me Poe's last coordinates that were transmitted," Sebastian said, hoping nothing was wrong.

"I can, but it will take a while, and considering you two are going insane, I suggest you fight in the crucible while you wait for me to finish finding her," Artilia says boring the two even more.

"Halo! Ship again! We're going to the crucible!" Kinkryn says jumping to his feet.

"I'll take that as a fact that he's in. Artilia, same as halo!" Sebastian says throwing the knife into the wall. Once the two got to the crucible, they took out their best weapons. Sebastian shot a level 30 in the face with his Dregs Promise, killing him instantly.

"This is fun!" Kinkryn says taking out a shotgun and blasting another level 30's head off.

3 minutes later...

"I'm bored!" Kinkryn whines while reloading his shotgun.

"Fine, I'll ask Artilia if she's done scanning," Sebastian tells Kinkryn while summoning Artilia to him.

"No, I didn't find her for the fifteenth time," Artilia responded. "When is the last time you saw her, Kinkryn?"

"Let's see… Umm, I guess when she said she was going onto the dreadnaught yesterday," Kinkryn says, putting his brain to work.

"Well then, let's look there," Sebastian replied while going to orbit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Search

"So, we're headed to the dreadnaught, right?" Kinkryn says through Halo so that Sebastian and Artilia could here.

"Of course we are. Where else would we look first?" Sebastian replies heading straight to the Dreadnaught in the rings of Saturn.

"I was just making sure," Kinkryn replies flying behind Sebastian. Once they got onto the Dreadnaught, Sebastian started to head straight toward the chamber that they left Saren in.

"Good, it's still locked," Sebastian said with a huge sigh. He then turned around and looked at Kinkryn. "Ok, if we are going to find Poe we are going to need to split up."

"I want to take the left!" Kinkryn yelled while running down the left corridor.

"I guess we will take the right then," Artilia said looking at Sebastian. Sebastian nodded and took out his Dreg's Promise just in case they ran into any Hive. While they were searching, Sebastian noticed a few thrall shot down and realized that someone must've came that way and started to run in that direction.

Meanwhile with Kinkryn…

"Man, this is so boring. Where is Corto Halo?" Kinkryn questioned trudging along.

"I thought you told him to wait at the house just in case Poe showed up," Halo replied. After a couple more seconds of trudging along, Kinkryn took out a antiquated ruin and started to head for the Court of Oryx. "Why are we heading this way?" Halo questioned.

"Well, since this is so boring, I decided we should have some fun," Kinkryn replied. Once they got to the Court of Oryx, Kinkryn waited until he saw another guardian approach. "Finally! Hey you! Help me with this Court battle!" Kinkryn replied waving at the random guardian. The guardian waved back and walked towards him. Kinkryn recognize something about the guardian, but couldn't put his finger on. So he shrugged and put the antiquated ruin into the statue.

Meanwhile with Sebastian…

"Look at all these dead bodies, we must be close Artilia," Sebastian said looking around to see if he could spot Poe.

"Well, I'll scan to see if she is nearby," Artilia replied scanning the area. While Artilia was scanning, Sebastian noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He started to walk towards it, when Artilia called him over. "I think I found something. But it might be dangerous," Artilia says while looking at something she has never seen before.

"Well, what do you think it is?" Sebastian questions, looking at the new substance.

"It looks like a ghost, but taken," Artilia replies, looking away at the thought of being taken. Just then, a knight comes out of nowhere and starts to attack Sebastian. Sebastian quickly dodges and takes out his Dreg's Promise and starts to shoot at it. When he kills it, it splits into two smaller Knights.

"How the freaking balls is that possible?!" Sebastian says while reloading.

"Well, it looks like a different type of knight that has been taken before and is now not taken. So this might be the outcome of what happened," Artilia says, looking at the new Knights. Sebastian quickly swaps to his arc edge and starts slicing at the Knights. The Knights die and Sebastian puts away his sword.

"Well, that was an unexpected turn of events," Sebastian says, still looking at what he saw earlier.

Meanwhile with Kinkryn…

"We almost killed the fanatic of Crota! Don't quit now!" Kinkryn says filling the fanatic with rockets. Then, the other guardian rushes with the sword for the final blow and kills him.

"Woo! We did it! Say, you are pretty experienced at this. You aren't a new guy are you?" The other guardian questions.

"Look, you caught me, the names Kinkryn," Kinkryn responds, still trying to remember who the guardian was.

"Your Kinkryn? The Kinkryn from that guy Icarus's story?! The names Lee, and me and my friend Jack are looking for some pretty good loot here on the dreadnaught," Lee responds. Then Kinkryn freezes with realization. That's one of the kids who we tricked! Kinkryn thought to himself realizing that he was getting into something bigger than he wanted to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Digging Too Deep

"You might wanna go and get your buddy Jack," Kinkryn says while running toward Saren's chamber.

"What for?" Lee replies running after Kinkryn.

"Well you see, umm how do I put this. Me and Sebastian sort of told a fib and you two believed us and nowhere are in a pretty big predicament," Kinkryn says while taking out his shotgun. Just then, a team of Cabal Legionaries comes out of nowhere and starts to attack the two guardians. Lee takes out a Hard Light and starts to rapidly shoot at the Cabal. One of them starts to target Kinkryn, but Kinkryn quickly dodges and throws a grenade at them. When they are all defeated, Kinkryn starts to realize something. "Halo! Where's Sebastian! I thought he said to meet back at Saren's chamber around now."

"Well, I'll check with Artilia, but it may take a little while," Halo responds trying to communicate with Artilia.

Meanwhile with Sebastian…

"Man… What happened?" Sebastian says waking up in a prison cell.

"Well, you see… This stupid kid let me out with his friend named a-and I have these two f-fake versions roaming around the ship. And I ran into you while you w-weren't looking, so I decided to keep you hostage," an all-so-familiar voice says. Sebastian looks up and sees a taken guardians figure looking down at him.

"Saren? How is it possible to make phonies? And what did you do to the originals?" Sebastian says, a little more worriedly.

"Let's just s-say I rewarded them… f-for... freeing me," Saren says letting out an evil laugh. Sebastian made an vomit noise at the thought, making Saren laugh even more. When Saren leaves, Sebastian starts looking around.

"Psst… Artilia can you hear me?" Sebastian says while looking.

" I-I-I'm h-h-h-here," Artilia replies with a broken up voice. Sebastian looks at her in horror to see that she has been nearly crushed to death.

Meanwhile with Kinkryn…

"Man, I could really go for a bottle of beer right now. And maybe some money also, yeah money would be good. Halo! Transfer 15000 glimmer over to me now!" Kinkryn says while pacing back and forth waiting for Sebastian. When he got his glimmer, he was about to summon his ship, when he noticed the figure of a more feminine guardian. "Poe? Is that you?"

"Oh, you w-wish that I w-were P-Poe, But I'm not," the figure responded. Just then, Lee turned into a echo like Oryx's, but looked more like Saren.

"No! What have you done Saren! Where is Poe!" Kinkryn said, while taking out his rocket launcher.

"M-my sister is here? I-I never even knew. Who you should be worrying about is S-Sebastian," Saren's figure says before becoming another echo.

"Well, you echoes better tell me where he is before I obliterate you!" Kinkryn yells.

"We rather serve our queen than tell you. Besides, he's probably taken by now," The Lee echo explains, laughing evilly like Saren would. When Kinkryn heard that, he filled them both with missiles, leaving nothing but dust.

Meanwhile with Sebastian…

"Come on Artilia, get up!" Sebastian quietly yells so Saren can't hear.

"I-I can't, I'm t-too weak," Artilia replies , struggling to stay functioning.

"Well can you at least contact Kinkryn and tell him where we are?" Sebastian asks, with no response. Just then, he hears a little static, then silence.

"Yo Sebastian! Where are you in this freaking ship!" Kinkryn yells, not knowing Saren was near.

"Shut up Kinkryn! We are in a cell near the Cabal…" Sebastian says before being cut off by the sound of static. "Well, at least you tried. Don't stress yourself anymore. Ok Artilia?"

"O-o-ok," Artilia replies slowly powering off to rest. Sebastian starts to look around for a way out, when he notices his Dreg's Promise right outside of the cell.

"If only I could reach it," Sebastian whispers, grabbing for his gun.

"Well, well, well," Saren says, putting her foot on the sidearm. "Looks like you a-aren't being a g-good prisoner, now are y-ya?" Saren picks up the Dreg's Promise and puts in her holster. Saren then picks up Sebastian and brings him to her throne room.

"W-what are you going to do with me?" Sebastian says trembling.

"Oh, you'll find out s-soon enough," Saren says right before laughing crazily.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it has been awhile but I have been working on another story and having some family and other related issues on my hand so that is why I haven't been posting in awhile.**

Chapter Five: Kinkryn to the Rescue

"We have to get to where he said he is being held . But what is Cabal… The ship!" Kinkryn says running towards the wreckage. Before he reached the ship, he noticed a female lying collapsed on the ground. "Poe?" Kinkryn asks while stopping.

"Kinkryn, is that you?" Poe says looking up. Kinkryn collapsed to his knees and picked her head up.

"Yes its me," He says startled "Who did this."

"I did to scare you," Poe says laughing while she gets up revealing that she has no injuries "You are so gullible it's sickening."

Meanwhile with Sebastian…

"Y-you will b-be my a-apprentice," Saren says, laughing.

"You sure about that?" Sebastian says while forming a light shield around himself.

"Perfectly sure." Saren says bringing out her gun.

"But good for me, I'm a coward," He says. Just then, he starts bolting for the door of the chamber, but fails to exit before the door slams shut.

"Like I s-said, perfectly s-sure," Saren replies summoning two of the new Knights to hold him still.

"Artilia! Please call for help, now!" Sebastian yells, in hope of Artilia still being functional.

Meanwhile with Kinkryn…

"Whoa whoa wait," Kinkryn starts, "you're saying that this was all a prank the whole time and Sebastian was in with it?!"

"Yep, and it was pretty funny too," Poe says laughing.

"Guys, Artilia is calling," Halo says, interrupting.

"Yeah, well tell her to wait. I'm not done arguing," Kinkryn says shoving the poor ghost aside.

"No, maybe we should listen to this," Poe says.

"FINE! But it doesn't mean that this isn't over," Kinkryn says turning to Halo.

"S-s-sebastian needs h-help, Saren h-h-has him in her r-room," Artilia says before the signal dies out.

"Halo! Tell us where that signal was coming from!" Kinkryn yells.

"I'm on it!" Halo replies, searching that very instant.

Meanwhile with Sebastian…

"Poor p-poor Sebastian. T-trying so hard to get h-help." Saren started holding Artilia in her hand. "But look at what I f-found."

"No! Don't hurt her!" Sebastian said looking at Artilia. "I'll become your apprentice, only if you don't hurt her!"

"How about, I-I kill her and you bec-come my apprentice," Saren replies, crushing Artilia in her hand.

"NOO!" Sebastian yelled, breaking free from the Knights. "I'm going to kill you Saren!" Sebastian then took out his rocket launcher and shooting at her.

"It is t-too late to save her n-now!" Saren yelled, repelling all of the projectiles. Sebastian kept on shooting the rockets until he ran out of them. Then he started to rapidly punch her, in hope of his super to charge up in the process. "Sebastian, do you really think that…" Saren started before holding her head. "HELP ME SEBASTIAN! THE TAKEN PAR…"Saren says before the Taken Saren takes control again.

"I see that Saren is coming back out," Sebastian said, smirking. He then took out his Kumakatok HC4 and started to shoot the pillars around Saren.

"What are you d-doing?" Taken Saren asked looking at each of the pillars he shot.

"Improvising, and distracting you!" Sebastian said while running up to punch her. Saren dodged and came around and punched him. Sebastian stumbled back, but got right back into battle. He started to shoot at the pillars again and then went to punch Saren, but instead ducked and slid threw her legs.

"W-what was that…" Saren said but was cut off by the pillars falling on top of her.

"That should stop her for now," Sebastian said while picking up the crushed Artilia and leaving the room. Right before he left, he turned around and shut the doors, making sure they stayed locked up.

"Sebastian!" Kinkryn said running up to him and punching his shoulder. "How dare you trick me and make me think that Poe was in trouble!"

"Oh so no are you alright or how did you get away or anything?" Sebastian said shoving Kinkryn away and handing Poe Artilia's crushed body.

"Well, I don't if I can fix her, but I might know someone who can if it's possible," Poe replied, handing Artilia back to Sebastian. Kinkryn and Sebastian jumped into their ships while Poe looked on into space before getting into hers.

At the tower…

"Well, I don't know if I can, it might be possible so let me see what I can do," Icarus told Sebastian.

"Just don't break her," Sebastian said walking out of the room. Sebastian walked toward his usual hangout, the bar, when some younger guardians ran by.

"Look! It's Sebastian, the guy Icarus told us about!" One of the guardians said.

"Wait, so Icarus doesn't just talk about his stupid side of the story in his stories?" Sebastian questioned them.

"No he tells how it all happened and how they met you and how you and Kinkryn became best buds," The guardians went on, but Sebastian decided to walk back to where Icarus was.

"Hey Sebastian," Icarus says without looking up from repairing Artilia.

"Where did the others go?" Sebastian asked looking around.

"I don't know they just left," Icarus replied.

"I just wanted to say sorry for making fun of your story," Sebastian mumbled under his breath.

"It's alright Sebastian," Icarus replied, knowing what he said. Sebastian left Icarus to his work again and went to his room in the Tower.

"I can't lose the only thing I have that was yours," Sebastian says while looking at a photo of his dead wife, Natalia. Just then Kinkryn ran into his room with a tired look on his face. "What, did you run here or something?"

"Yeah… I ran from… the other side of the Tower just to get here," Kinkryn says with deep breaths to catch his breath.

"Well then, tell me why you did?"

"It's about Artilia," Kinkryn replied with more breath. Sebastian got up and ran toward where Icarus and Artilia were without listening to the rest of what Kinkryn had to say. He wasn't going to lose the last thing of his wife, not now or ever.


End file.
